This disclosure generally relates to systems and methods for wireless communications, and more particularly relates to mesh connection systems and algorithms for connecting devices through intermediate nodes.
In various situations, stable and reliable cellular, satellite and Internet connections can all be unavailable. In order to provide connectivity to wireless devices without cellular, satellite and Internet connections, wireless devices may communicate between each other through a mesh of devices connected through a local mesh network.
A wireless communication network can be realized through the use of a mesh network. A mesh network is a distributed network having multiple wireless mesh points or wireless nodes. Each mesh wireless node in the mesh network may act as a relay node capable of receiving wireless signals and relaying the wireless signals to the next mesh wireless node in the mesh network. A wireless signal may proceed from an origination mesh wireless node to a destination mesh wireless node by hopping from one mesh wireless node to another mesh wireless node. Existing systems and methods for routing wireless signals through the mesh network need to insure that the signals are routed efficiently from their origination mesh wireless node to their destination mesh wireless node.